


Late Night Musing

by SirJoker



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJoker/pseuds/SirJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why he said he didn't want romance for his Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Musing

**Author's Note:**

> Righty-O! Just before you start reading the story, I'd like to point out that this is purely fictional and in no way has connections to real life which is why it's RPF (Real Person Fiction). 
> 
> Now that that's done, on with the show!

Droplets of rain tapped against the windows of the bedroom. London had been in a constant shower since the last few days. Tonight was no exception. Then again, this was typical UK weather, so nothing to be surprised about.

Peter placed his guitar by the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. He glanced at the illuminating alarm clock – 1:23 AM. He estimated that he was only able to sleep for about two hours before being woken up just 15 minutes ago.

He looked out the window once more, hearing the sound of rain hitting the window and roof that had a calming effect on him.

He had never thought that things would turn out they way they are now. Fate has a funny way working. There was a reason why he had said he didn’t want romance. People had thought it was because of the age difference between him and Jenna but it was so much more than that. He felt as if he had said those words “No romance” just yesterday but in reality, it was several years ago.

He was so sure that by getting romance out of the picture, everything would turn out fine – that his feelings wouldn’t spiral out of control and it will fade at some point. Flirting and teasing each other didn’t make things better – they couldn’t help it. He had learned it wasn’t as simple as it sounded.

It was obvious from day one that he and Jenna had chemistry. The fans could see it, Steven and hell, even Elaine. It made sense why fans started shipping the 12th Doctor and Clara. Even when they were in character, he still couldn’t hide the way he talked, acted and looked at her and the same can be said for Jenna.

Initially, he had assumed that Jenna didn’t feel the same way – she only saw him as her best friend. He was 30 years older than her to begin with and he knew she could do so much better than an old man like him but she made it clear that she didn’t care. She loves him regardless. He smiled at the thought.

He glanced at his left hand – the wedding ring he wore proudly for thirty years was gone, replaced with a new one. Things were tough at first. He had tried everything to work out his marriage but his heart was always with someone else. He had felt so guilty at that time (and sometimes still does) but Elaine, being the sensible woman that she is and despite it breaking her, had let him go. It was a better option than letting both sides suffer.

“Peter?”

“Yes, sorry, was just thinking,” he replied, lifting the covers and lying next to Jenna.

“Did he wake you up?” she mumbled sleepily before rolling over and snuggling into his arms. “Sorry, I’m just knackered.”

He kissed her forehead. “It’s fine. Sang him a lullaby and went to sleep almost immediately.”

“I heard you sing but I wasn’t sure if it was a dream or really you singing.”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead once more before burying his nose into her hair.

Peter broke the silence after a few moments, not entirely sure if Jenna was sleeping. “I love you."

He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to say those words but he just needed to.

He could feel Jenna smiling after he said those three words. She placed a hand on his cheek before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you more, you silly man.”

The pitter-patter of rain eventually lulled him to sleep… that was until he was woken up at three in the morning by his wailing son. The boy has quite the pair of lungs it would seem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I got this idea shortly before going to bed and had to quickly jot down ideas before it faded away. Well, actually, I wasn't able to sleep that well because I kept getting ideas on how to approach this fanfic and kinda glad that I've managed to finish it in one sitting. 
> 
> I should also point out that the baby thing was meant to be very subtle but it got the the best of me... yeah. 
> 
> Hope you Colepaldi fans enjoyed reading this story :)
> 
> If you did, feel free to check out the prequel and companion piece - Power Outage :)


End file.
